Question: Simplify the expression. $-2n(-n-7)$
Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2n}$ $ = ({-2n} \times -n) + ({-2n} \times -7)$ $ = (2n^{2}) + (14n)$ $ = 2n^{2} + 14n$